The White Dragon of Petrovia
by Steve Wince
Summary: When the humans sailed across the seas to the Elven Kingdom of Petrovia, the Elves began to watch them. For many days, the Elves spied before deciding the humans would be permitted on Pertovia.After several years of peace, the humans began to change.


For the last three days, the Elves had been attempting to besiege a human fort. As of yet, there had been no sign of a dragon at this fort. This was four months into the War. Many of the human troops were sick or wounded.At the site of the siege was an Elven prince, about twenty years of age. The Princes name was Vanir. His father was King Isentar, who had ruled for the last one hundred and thirty years. Leading the siege, Vanir broke through the front gate. Four Elven warriors at his sides, and two archers at his back, he led the charge.His guards quickly cut down the majority of the human defenses, with the archers filling any who retreated with shafts. Breaking into the innermost room, Vanir and his guards cut down the last of the forts defenders. Three archers in the back of the room pierced the hearts of two of Vanir's companions, before being filled with Elven arrows.Vanir pounced upon the enemy commander, with speed far outmatching any human. Announcing the start of the duel, Vanir let out a battle cry. He swung his blade in a downward arc, aiming for the enemy helm. The commander barely got his shield up in time to ward off the blow. The commander thrust his blade at Vanir's chest, but Vanir parried. The commander struck again, but Vanir parried, twisted his sword with a flick of his wrist, and wrenched the enemy's blade out of his hand. As the blade struck the ground, Vanir flicked the tip of his sword up to the commander's throat. "Bind him," growled Vanir. Two of the Elves took the commander and tied him up, for later questioning. The battle was won! The men cleaned and sheathed their blades. "We have won! Take what you please of the enemy spoils," bellowed Vanir. Though he was unhappy with taking life in such a manner, he was glad it was over. Vanir had long black hair, tied into a ponytail. He was fairly tall, with green eyes and angled features. When Vanir turned to leave, someone called for him. "Your Majesty! I bring you the most beautiful of the treasures here," said the elf. He had silver colored hair, with the same slanted features. He had cloudy grey eyes. In his hands, he held a white stone with blue veins etched across it. "Ah, thank you. What is your name?" asked Vanir. "I am called Zor, if it pleases your Majesty." said the elf. "Zor," said Vanir, seemingly tasting the word, "Double rations for you tonight." He turned on his heel, and marched out. As he left, he saw the faces of the humans he struck down. At each one, he felt great sorrow. He harbored no hatred for humans, unlike his father.In his heart, Vanir knew the worth of the gift. It was not an ordinary gem. In actuality, it was not a gem at all! It was a dragon's egg. Had it been green or brown, Vanir would have destroyed it. Green and brown mark weak dragons, but blue, black, red, gold, and white are powerful dragons. Black is often untamable, and gold is particularly large, though it cannot spit fire. White... only one white dragon has ever been recorded. The first dragon was white. His name cannot be pronounced in this tongue. That was long before dragons were immortal in the eyes of Time. The egg was white. When Vanir returned home, he ran to the throne room. "Father!" cried Vanir, "The siege is done! We have won again, as was expected." He broke out with a big grin, as did his father. "But of course, my son." called Isentar. Vanir walked back to his chamber, and bolted the door. He laid the egg on his bed, and knelt by it. Vanir knew much of dragons, and so he knew this dragon could hear him inside its egg. "Come out, O Dragon. I mean you no harm, but I wish for your help." pleaded Vanir. As soon as he uttered the words, the egg began to crack. A small white head smashed through the barriers, and opened two sapphire eyes.The dragon burst from its container, and flared its wings. Opening its maw, a puff of smoke floated into the air. The dragon lay down, curling itself up. It popped open one eye, and peered at Vanir. "I will help. I am called Ragni. What is your name, O Prince?" said the Dragon. "I am Vanir. If you wait, I will bring you some scraps of meat?" asked Vanir. "Bring lots," said Ragni with a wink.In the following weeks, Ragni and Vanir became very close. As time passed, Ragni grew rapidly. When Ragni stood at Vanir's knee, he learned how to control the two glands in his mouth that, when met, lit fire. He jumped at every chance to use his new talent. When Ragni stood at Vanir's waist, he had to leave the palace. He had grown too large for Vanir to hide. In the middle of the night, Ragni jumped from the window and glided to the tree line near the palace. Vanir made frequent visits to Ragni's sanctuary, and soon Ragni was the size of a horse. During these visits, Vanir noticed a gap in the spikes along his back, at the base of his neck, perfect for sitting. Often he would sit here and pat Ragni's neck. One of the servants noticed Vanir leaving, and reported it to King Isentar. The King dismissed it saying, "The boy is just curious to his surroundings!" After the second time it was reported, he ordered a guard to follow him on his next trip. The next day, as Vanir was walking to the forest, a Royal Guard followed him. When Vanir entered the tree line, the guard ran to the edge of the forest. Ragni swooped down, and Vanir climbed onto his back. The guard could not hear them talking, but he decided Vanir was treacherous .He leapt from the bushes, calling "TRAITOR! Isentar will have your head for this!" The guard pulled out his bow, and loosed an arrow at Ragni. Ragni screeched in pain as the arrow struck his scales, bouncing off. "Fly!" cried Vanir. Ragni leapt into the air, wings pumping furiously, and flew into the forest.


End file.
